Want
by Eziette
Summary: To Do List For Sam: Research, kill a demon, drink, dream about doing your brother. To Do List For Dean: Drink, drink, stare at a woman's boobs, drink, dream about doing your brother. Adult content, honey. Will be more chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first straight up Wincest. Let's see how it turns out. *MAY BE TURNED INTO MULTIPLE CHAPTERS* Until farther notice, this is a one-shot. Enjoy.**

Sam felt strange around his brother. At first, he blew it off, saying he was just worried about

Dean because he'd _just_ got raised from the pit. Then things got worse. One night, Dean had walked out of the bathroom after taking a shower, his towel around his hips. Sam hadn't been able to tear his eyes away from the water droplets meandering down his chest until Dean walked back into the bathroom to get dressed. Dean had not missed seeing his brother staring at him. In fact, that's why he'd just said fuck it and took his bag into the bathroom instead of rooting around for his clothes.

Dean also felt weird around Sam. And the dreams didn't help. They started small; Dean fixing Sam up after some rough fights, Dean touching Sam's shoulder for a bit longer than necessary and sliding his hand down his arm. Then it progressed to something a bit . . . more. For example:

_**Dean slid his hands down Sam arms, grabbing his wrists and pinning them to his sides as Dean slowly leaned forward and slanted his lips over Sam's. Right then, the taste and the heat was all that existed. Sam burned hot under Dean's hands, his wrists twisting in his grip.**_

"_**Dean, let me go," Sam muttered against Dean's lips, panting for breath because of the long kiss.**_

"_**Can't do that, Sammy. Gotta keep you here, writhing under **_**me**_**. Damn you're hot, Sam." He leaned down and stopped any response Sam might have had. He bit down on Sam's bottom lip, licking along in a ragged line and eliciting a loud moan from the man under him.**_

"_**God, Dean. Just get on with it."**_

That's usually where dreams like that ended. Right before it got hot. Well, hot_ter_. Sam usually punched him awake and told him to get his lazy ass up, they were late for a meeting with a witness or that he was hungry and going out for breakfast, with or without Dean's ass. It almost always involved something to do with Dean's ass and Dean always had to take a nice cold shower before going _anywhere_.

Sam, at the moment, was researching for their current case; a nest of vampires killing off teenagers in a small town in southern Colorado. He shifted in his seat and raised his eyes to a clock on the wall. Dean was late with his lunch and he could feel his stomach rumbling. With a sigh, Sam picked up his cell phone and dialed Dean.

"Hey, Sammy. What's up?" Dean said, answering on the third ring.

"Where the hell are you with my food? I'm starving," Sam replied in his what-the-hell tone.

"I'm gettin' in the car now. Waitress decided she wanted to flirt with me a little longer than I wanted to with her. She wasn't that hot. But yeah, I'll be there in a few. Hold your horses."

Dean was driving as fast as possible, trying very hard not to moan at the thoughts drifting around his head. The sound of Sam saying "I'm starving" had given Dean new material for his imagination. He knew it was wrong. He _knew_ that, he wasn't stupid. Incest was immoral and wrong and, well . . . right about then, he thought it was pretty hot.

He pulled into the hotel parking lot and let his mind wander after cutting the engine.

"_**Sam, feels so good," Dean moaned, squirming under the tongue sweeping over his chest and abdomen.**_

"_**You sure, Dean? I can make it so much better, but if this is too much . . . ." Sam started to pull away before Dean grabbed his hair and tugged him back up to clash his mouth to Sam's.**_

"_**Never too much, Sammy."**_

"_**That's good, because I'm starting to get a little hungry." Sam let his eyes run over the man under him. His hands found the button to Dean's jeans, tugging on them lightly. "And I know just what I want in my mouth."**_

_**Sam's hands pulled Dean's pants down swiftly, boxers following soon after. He kissed down Dean's chest, fingers holding Dean's wrists to the bed. When he reached his destination, he looked up at Dean and waited until Dean looked into his eyes.**_

"Dean!"

Dean jumped back into reality, blinking rapidly. "Wha-?" Then he remembered he was sitting in his car in front of the hotel room. He also had an uncomfortable tightness in his jeans. He looked up at the driver window where Sam was standing with his arms crossed.

Sam looked a little pissy but he wouldn't look down at his brother. Dean thought it was because of the hard on that was in no way inconspicuous. No.

It was because when Sam had walked to the car, he had heard Dean moan out "Sam, feels so good," which had made him freeze and stare into the car. He had watched Dean moan and squirm around in the seat, sometimes with his name thrown in. He heard Dean mutter "Never too much, Sammy" and blinked hard before noticing that Dean was pushing his hips up slightly. That's when he had yelled at Dean.

"Dammit," Dean muttered before snatching the white paper bag from the seat and opening the car door. "How long you been standing there?"

Sam was thankful he had worn sweats. "Just walked over. Get your ass inside. I'm hungry."

Dean swallowed and walked in dropping the bag on the table before almost running to the bathroom.

Sam sat at the table while his brother took his shower, probably cold from the groans coming from in there. He couldn't sit still. There was a constant soundtrack of sound from Dean, which was making it, well . . . _hard_. He gulped then walked to the bed, his eyes ticking to the bathroom door the whole way.

Sam flopped on the bed, his hand snaking under the waistband of his sweats and then his boxers before wrapping around his stiff member. He let out a low groan and his eyes drifted shut.

(Sam's Fantasy this time ;D)

_**Dean pushed Sam against the wall with a rough shove. "Moan for me, Sammy," he murmured as he ran his tongue over Sam's throat. He nipped lightly at the base of his neck before licking slowly over the mark and sucking.**_

"_**Ungh, Dean," Sam groaned. "Fuck," he muttered, a hand touching the back of Dean's head. He ran the other hand down Dean's body and touched just over Dean's throbbing member.**_

"_**Fuck's right, Sammy. Just what I plan to do. But first . . . ." Dean trailed off and shoved his hand down the front of Sam's pants, wrapping cool fingers around his hard cock.**_

"_**Dean! Oh, fuck . . . ." Sam closed his eyes and tilted his head back, loving the feel of Dean's hand on his dick. "Harder," he moaned. **_

_**Dean chuckled throatily. "Bet you'd like that, baby brother. Bet you'd love for me to wring you out like a wet shirt. Would you like that?" he asked, nipping Sam's neck again when he didn't respond. "Would you like that?" he asked again in a growl.**_

"_**God, I'd love that," Sam groaned, biting his tongue when Dean did just what he said he would. If it lasted any longer, Sam was gonna explode from the torture of waiting. Dean was making him draw it out, making it build up by alternating in movement; squeezing then barely touching, dragging roughly then feather lightly.**_

"_**Beg for it, Sammy. Beg for me," Dean growled, his hand becoming still until Sam started to thrust his hips forward.**_

"_**Please, Dean. God, please! I . . . please," Sam whined, too far gone to care that he was begging for release.**_

"_**Okay, Sam. Anything for you, little brother." With a finally twist, Sam came in his pants all over his boxers and Dean's hand.**_

"_**My turn, big brother," Sam said with a smirk.**_

Sam opened his eyes slowly, feeling a blissed-out smile cross his face. The grin faded when he heard Dean still going in the shower. With a finally cry of "Sam!" everything in the shower went silent, all but the sound of water hitting tile.

Sam grinned as he rose from the bed and started rifling through his bag, frowning when he couldn't find the shirt he was looking for. He glanced at the door again then dashed to his brother's bag, nabbed a Led Zeppelin shirt, then dashed back to his bag. He took a long breath with his face in the shirt, taking in the scent of Dean, then shoved the shirt down to the bottom of his bag quickly while the door to the bathroom opened.

"Hey, Sammy. Bathroom's open if you need a shower." Dean bit his lip and picked up the paper bag, taking his burger out, setting it on his bed, then digging in his bag for something to wear.

Sam stared at his brother's back for a moment, watching the muscles move under the tanned, scarred skin, eyes moving slowly down to the edge of the towel. He licked his lips before turning and stalking to the shower, visions of that back scratched up with Sam's nails dancing in his head.

**A/N: Yeah, short, I know. And it will be more than one chapter because I just realized I want to draw this out and torture both of them. :] I love to torture those hottie boys. They're so freakin cute! =^.^= Almost like Castiel's kicked-puppy face. P:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! Welcome back to my little fantasy! Please keep hands and feet inside the cart at all moments. That means NO TOUCHING, FOR GOD'S SAKE!**

**Warnings for this Chapter: blow job, hand job, WINCEST, slash, anger at 3 AM, bad writing style**

**And, because I can't remember, DISCLAIMER: I don't own Supernatural. I'd be cool with owning me a Misha Collins, but, sadly, I don't. :'( Yeah, I'm pathetic.****Sam POV** _(because I hate writing 3rd person)_

* * *

Chapter 2

I opened my eyes to see Dean's face hanging right over mine. My first reaction was to jerk up. Which resulted in my face coming even closer to his. I jerked back and scrambled up the mattress. "Damn it Dean! Are you trying to give me a fucking heart attack?" I shouted as my heart slowed down to normal pace.

Dean fucking _laughed_. "Your face was priceless, Sammy!" he gasped out as he fell back on his bed. "Fucking unbelievable!"

I almost punched him, the jack ass. "Jerk," I muttered before opening my cell phone to check the time. "And at three in the morning? Are you insane, Dean?"

"Bitch. I just got in, you know."

"So you're drunk. Figures."

"Pfft. Wipe that bitch face off and get your ass up. We're going hunting." He picked up his bag and flung it on his bag. "And I'm not drunk. Just buzzed."

"Right. Buzzed. Go to sleep, Dean. It can wait till this afternoon, whatever it is. I'm tired so go to fucking sleep." I closed my eyes and rolled over.

"But _Sam_! This is _important_! The son of a bitch could run at any moment!" If Dean wouldn't kill me for saying it, I would have told him he was a whiny little bitch.

"What exactly are we hunting?" I asked, not rolling to face him.

"Just get up, Sammy. Its important."

"You've said," I dead panned. "Lay the fuck down and go to sleep." No one said I was pleasant to be around at three AM.

"But . . . Sam!" He was quiet a moment. "I'll give you a blow job if you get up."

I blinked once then frowned and rolled over to face him. "What the hell?" I said in a high voice he called my bitch voice. I lowered it a little. "You seriously are drunk, aren't you?"

He looked completely sober at the moment, but I knew better. "No, I'm not drunk, damn it! I'm buzzed! And this is fucking important! Now sit up and I'll blow you if you go with me."

I frowned at him. Not that I didn't want it, but the dream I _was_ having was much better than a fucking _blow job_. "Dean. Shut up a minute and _think_. You seriously would blow your brother to do a case?"

He made an are-you-crazy? face at me. "Yes? Its an important case, Sammy!"

"Dean," I sighed. I looked into his eyes to see that he was more than 'buzzed.' "Just . . . no. Go to sleep."

He looked at me in outrage. "You're turning down a blow job? One of _my_ blow jobs? Oh hell no. Pull down your pants," he demanded. His eyes were a bit wild.

"No! Dean, stop!" I said, smacking his hands away when he started to reach over. "Just stop. I'm . . . I'm not in the mood."

Dean looked at me. And looked. And looked. "Liar. I can see it. And you were moaning in your sleep. I think I heard something like a name. Maybe Diana. Something with a D."

I gulped and looked at the ceiling then back at him. "You really wanna do this hunt?" I muttered.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do. So drop 'em."

I rolled my eyes but slid down my sweat pants. I wasn't even hard from my dream any more. He groaned. "You're not hard, Sammy!" he whined.

"I've noticed, Dean," I said sarcastically. "I was, before your drunk ass woke me up."

He grinned as he dropped to his knees and _damn_ that looked perfect, him between my legs. "Sammy was gettin' it on in dream land. Sounds like something you'd do." He put his finger tips on the rim of my boxers. "These are in the way, Sam." He looked up through his lashes at me and I almost reached down and kissed him, he looked so hot.

"Then take 'em off, Dean," I replied, my voice just a bit husky.

He slid his fingers under the elastic and pulled them down slowly, not moving his eyes from my expression. When he finally did, he looked surprised. "When did you get so big, Sammy?" he muttered before shifting to a more comfortable position. "Damn it, stand up!" he commanded.

I raised an eyebrow. "I think I'm a bit more dominate in this position right now," I commented as I stood. I walked to a wall and leaned back against it then Dean slid back down to his knees. I felt myself slowly getting hard as I stared down at him.

"Bitch," he said, his breath fanning over my cock and making me jolt.

"Argh, jerk," I growled, my arms flexing as I clenched my fists. I was now as hard as ever. Stupid Dean with his eyes and his body and his mouth and . . . . I lost my train of thought when Dean flicked his tongue over the head of my cock.

"You taste good, Sam," Dean said, looking up at me through his lashes again.

"Keep looking at me. Don't look down unless you have to," I demanded.

"Kinky, Sammy." He engulfed me in his mouth right after that sentence, not moving his eyes from mine.

I felt my eyes almost roll into the back of my head. Dean's mouth. On my cock. It was like a fucking dream come true. Then he started humming. The vibrations were delicious electricity as they ran around my body. "God, Dean!" I gasped, breaking eye contact so I could raise my face to the ceiling. "So fucking good . . . ."

He chuckled and I almost came from that. He pulled off with an obscene pop then licked me from base to tip like a damn lollipop.

"Dean!" I groaned, jerking a little. So good, oh so good. Better than my dreams, _way_ better.

"Dreams, Sammy? You dream about my mouth around your cock?" Dean growled, looking up at me with lust blown eyes.

I said that out loud? Interesting. I gave a gruff laugh. "Don't you?" I questioned. "I heard the moans. The whispered _Sam_'s or _Sammy_'s. I'm not . . . ungh! . . . stupid Dean."

The dick _bit_ me. Lightly, on the tip, but still! He _bit_ me! "I never said you were," he murmured before sucking me back down his throat like a pro.

I moaned loudly, looking back down to watch his head bob on my cock. "Dean, I'm close. I'm - I'm about to- argh!" He bit me again! That son of a bitch fucking bit me again! But that was all it took. That little nibble made me shoot out hard down his throat. And that jerk swallowed down every single drop.

"Fuck," I gasped as I slid down the wall.

"Well? Best blow job ever?" Dean said proudly. He looked at me as he slid a hand into his jeans and started to jack off.

"Hardly. But you'll get better in time. Here, let me help." I batted his hand out of his pants, slid his jeans down, and wrapped my fingers around his stiff member. He moaned as soon as I tugged down. "Eager little thing, aren't you?" I said, smirking.

"Shut . . . ungh . . . your mouth unless - oh God, Sammy! - unless you're gonna use it for something else," Dean grunted out.

"Shut _your_ mouth, Dean," I said, sliding my thumb over the tip of his cock. "Or I'll decide to put it pack in use on something more . . . productive."

Dean gave a bark of laughter. "You mean _re_productive," he gasped as I ran my fingers lightly on the vein on the underside. "Feels good, Sammy. _Much_ better than _my_ dreams."

"Ah, so you admit it!" I said as I wrung his cock hard.

"Argh! Damn it, be careful! That fucking hurt!" Dean gasped as his cock gave an interesting twitch.

I laughed. "And you _biting_ me didn't? You're such a retard."

"Hey, that was only a nibble. And - ungh, right there - you seemed to like it." He moaned out like a wonton whore when I slid my nails lightly across the head. "Fucking great, Sammy . . . ."

I smirked again. "I know. I want it to. I want you."

"That's great, because I want _you_." And then he was coming. Coming like it going out of style, he was going so hard. When he came down from his high he looked at me with a grin. "Lets never stop doing this," he said, his eyes doing back down to my cock which was hanging limply from my position on my hands and knees. "That looks pathetic. Lets make it all better." He pushed me on my back while his hands slid all over my body. "Up for round two, Sammy?" he murmured.

"Always."

**

* * *

**

A/N: Before you groan and whine at me, this isn't the end. I'm just messing around with the story line. Next chapter should be

_**much**_** longer and out soon, swear!**


End file.
